My Little Children
by Luna Issabella
Summary: "Ellos pagarán por tu dolor, mi Rey. Pagaran por nuestras crías y las de los dragones. Pagarán la sangre derramada."


Este Fic es mi respuesta al Reto #4: Reto de Halloween, del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el alma

*Todos los personajes son de Cressida Crowel y Dreams Work, de la pelicula Como Entrenar a tu Dragón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Little Children<em>**

Sangre, dolor, traición, terror, ruegos.

El crepitar de las llamas alzándose, inclemente, los gritos y sollozos, aunado a los rugidos, podrían helar la sangre de cualquiera.

Pero a ellos no. Ellos continúan, ignorando las suplicas del que alguna vez fue el heredero de esas frías tierras. Los ruegos de las maravillosas criaturas con las que convivieron en paz por pocos años.

El dolor que lacera su cuerpo no es nada comparado al dolor que le provoca ver la barbarie cometida.

Una noche que se supone debe ser para festejar, para celebrar.

Un Samhain manchado de sangre.

Lágrimas cristalinas cruzan su pálido rostro, mezclándose con la sangre seca. La luz de las llamas le hacen ver más demacrado, el enredado cabello castaño-rojizo pegado a los costados de su rostro, los otrora brillantes ojos verde musgo opacados.

El llanto de un bebé, el rugido de un pequeño dragón, dos, tres. Inexistente, latente solo en su cabeza. El horror removiendo sus tripas, la bilis quemando su garganta.

Y él solo puede sostener su maltratado vientre, gritar y sollozar.

Suplicar por piedad y tragarse el odio por el crimen cometido. Presionar contra la herida e ignorar la sangre.

Escamas negras y piel blanca. Alas y bracitos, cascarones y placenta, garritas y manitos, cabezas, cuernos. Regado frente a sus ojos, el fuego lamiendo algunos restos, las risas y los insultos, el apagado rugir del que alguna vez fue una bestia imponente.

Abominación.

La palabra escupida con odio y repugnancia, bailando frente a sus ojos.

Luego, el silencio.

Todo el ruido, la música, las risas, los escupitajos y los golpes se detienen de pronto.

Dos pares de ojos verdes parecen apagarse al mismo tiempo, los débiles corazones acompasados al compás de una melodía tocada por el viento, que arrastra las cenizas y el dolor. La brillante luz de luna acariciando adolorida los cuerpos mutilados de criaturas no natas e inocentes crías recién nacidas, llorando lágrimas plateadas sobre el cuerpo maltratado y ultrajado de la madre.

Niños inocentes arrancados del ceno protector de su progenitor. Un acto inhumano cometido por el hombre, los dioses mirando a un lado, no es su problema después de todo.

Y la vida de dos seres, un humano y un dragón, se escapa en un suspiro, que es sostenido por la luna y las estrellas, una explosión de colores en el firmamento que solo los ojitos aún inocentes de dragones y niños pueden ver.

El velo removido.

El fuego se desborda y rodea los cuerpos. Uno pequeño y delicado, de piel marfileña y alma de niño, el otro imponente, negro como la misma noche y cubierto de poderosas escamas.

Se extiende a lo largo de la hierba seca, propagándose con una velocidad vertiginosa por todo el pueblo, provocando pánico en medio de la celebración.

Los cuerpos presuntamente consumidos y ultrajados dejados en el olvido.

Nadie se percató que, en realidad, el fuego ni siquiera había tocado a ninguno, y que sombras los arrastraron lejos del horror vivido, que nunca será olvidado.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_Varios a__ñ__os despu__é__s__»_

La misma fogata, los mismos cantos, la misma alegría. Bebida corriendo a mares, comida por todas partes, gritos y risotadas, Samhain en su apogeo y la algarabía casi palpable.

Ninguno de los niños está presente, mandados a dormir temprano por sus padres. Algunos, se enfurruñan en sus camas, otros, se dejan abrazar por el sueño, ignorantes a la festividad que se celebra fuera.

Una sombra se desliza entre las casas, una capucha oscura cubre su rostro, una larga capa su delicado cuerpo. Se mueve con una agilidad que cualquier Vikingo envidiaría, y la precisión y destreza que todo dragón desearía.

Se detiene frente a una pequeña casa de paja, bastante lejos de la algarabía y el festejo, la luz de la luna como única testigo de su presencia.

Sus labios se mueven sin emitir sonido, pero la brisa agita los árboles, tarareando una melodía olvidada, colores danzando al compás, adentrándose en algunas casas, arrastrando un dulce aroma indescifrable.

Un pequeño niño de brillantes e inocentes ojos azules es el primero en despertar. Talla sus ojitos y, adormilado, se desliza fuera de la enorme cama. A tientas en la oscuridad, abandona la habitación y baja las escaleras.

Un par de niños de ojos marrones, a unas casas de esa, también son despertados por la música inexistente.

Salen de sus casas y caminan, como hipnotizados, hasta la pequeña figura de negro, que parece sonreír encantada.

Sus manos, pálidas y brillantes bajo la luz de la luna, se posan en las pequeñas cabecitas, y la voz sale, por fin, de sus labios.

**Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment**

Los pequeños tararean con la figura, mientras más niños se acercan.

15 niños se reúnen frente a la figura, mirándole con ojos vacíos y tarareando la melodía.

1 por 1, como aquella vez ya olvidada hace años. La figura mueve sus manos y los niños hacen una fila.

**Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way**

Guiados solo por la luz de la luna, empiezan a caminar con dirección al bosque, donde otra figura, mucho más grande, los espera.

Los niños caminan en automático, siguiendo la dulce voz de negro y tarareándola a su vez.

1 por cada 1 de sus hijos, se dice la figura, apretando los labios. 1 por cada 1 sacrificado en una noche como esa.

1 por cada 1 que ya no podrá tener.

Al final de la cola ve a otro niño que no estaba allí. El pequeño mira con curiosidad a los 15 niños, sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de suspicacia, su cabello rojizo cayendo en bucles alrededor de su pecoso rostro.

El pequeño posa sus ojos en la figura de negro, que le observa bajo la capucha, paralizado.

—¿A dónde los lleva?—Pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.

La figura guía a los niños hasta la otra y se coloca frente al pequeño de ojos azules. Se agacha hasta estar a su altura y el pequeño divisa un par de ojos verdes, los más verdes que ha visto en toda su vida.

—A un lugar seguro—responde, y su voz es tan suave como la brisa que revuelve las hojas.

El pequeño se acerca y le quita la capucha, dejando a la vista un fino y ovalado rostro, enmarcado por un largo y enmarañado cabello castaño, blanco como la misma luna y plagado de pequeñas y hermosas pecas.

Y, sobre todo, _muy parecido_ a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunta el castaño, ladeando la cabeza.

—Hiccup Horrendus Haddock IV—dice, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

El castaño sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—¿Tú padre es Stoick el Vasto?—Pregunta, acariciando las redondas mejillas con la punta de los dedos.

—Sí—asiente el pequeño. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

El castaño ríe y revuelve el rojo cabello.

Se pone en pie y coloca la cabeza en su lugar.

—Porque él también es mi padre—dice con cierto desdén—. Soy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III—señala la figura en el borde del bosque, que se acerca a él con cautela.

Hiccup IV se sorprende y abre sus ojos hasta más no poder. Tras el castaño hay un enorme dragón negro, de profundos ojos verde tóxico, que le mira con desconfianza.

—Él es Toothless.

—Un Furia Nocturna—susurra Hiccup IV. Sus limpios ojitos se dirigen a los verdes de Hiccup III. —¿Por qué te los llevas?—Pregunta, señalando a los niños.

Hiccup los mira por sobre su hombro, aún los escucha cantar y los ve agarrarse de las manos. Vuelve la vista a su pequeño hermano y sonríe, un tinte macabro colándose en la otrora hermosa sonrisa.

—Tú padre podría explicártelo.

—¿Puedo yo ir también?

Hiccup se sorprende, pero niega. Revuelve el rojizo cabello y pellizca su pequeña naricita.

—Son 15, 1 por cada 1 de mis hijos, no puedes venir—el niño parece decepcionado y Hiccup ríe—. Pero si puedes hacerme un favor.

Hiccup IV sonríe y asiente energéticamente.

—Cuando veas a tu padre mañana, cuando pregunten por los niños, me gustaría que les dijeras algo de mi parte.

—¿Qué cosa?

Hiccup III se inclina y susurra en el oído de Hiccup IV, que asiente abriendo los ojos.

—Hasta pronto, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock IV—se despide, una vez el mensaje es dicho.

Se sube en el lomo de Toothless y este los guía al bosque, donde se pierden junto a los demás niños.

* * *

><p>La desesperación es palpable en el aire. Todo Berk está reunido, pidiendo a gritos una explicación por sus niños desaparecidos, 15 en una noche.<p>

Por año consecutivo.

Un alto y fornido pelirrojo trata de apaciguarlos, pero le es imposible.

Un pequeño niño de enormes ojos azules se acerca a él y jala de su larga capa de piel. El hombre gruñe y baja la vista.

Su corazón se estremece al ver los ojitos idénticos, pero a la vez distintos, de su difunto hijo.

—Estoy ocupado, Hiccup—incluso pronunciar su nombre le provoca dolor.

El pequeño insiste.

—Sé dónde están—dice y el Gran Salón queda en total silencio.

—¡¿Dónde?!—Grita alguien, desesperado.

El pequeño es alzado en los brazos de su padre y colocado de pie sobre la mesa, donde todos pueden verlo y, por lo tanto, escucharlo.

—El Rey Dragón se los llevo—dice, bajo la atenta mirada de todos—. El Rey Dragón y el Hijo Maldito de la Muerte y el Rayo.

El silencio es pesado, por breves segundos, pero luego un montón de gritos furibundos perforan los oídos del pequeño, manos grande y gruesas tratando de agarrarlo.

—Mentiroso—dice alguien, una mujer tal vez—. Los dragones fueron extintos, desterrados de esta isla...

Por supuesto, la mujer no fue capaz de decir que fueron asesinados por ellos mismos.

El pequeño Hiccup niega fervientemente.

—Él me lo dijo, quería darles un mensaje, el Rey Dragón se los llevo—insiste, sin sentirse ofuscado por los insultos de los demás vikingos.

—¿Un mensaje?—Pregunta un rubio, el único que parece realmente atender al niño.

—Un mensaje, para padre y todos los Hairy Holigan que mancharon el Samhain de sangre—dice con convicción.

Muchos se estremecieron, aterrados.

—¿Qué mensaje, hijo?—Pregunta el pelirrojo.

El pequeño mira a su padre y luego a los demás.

—El Rey Dragón se ha llevado 15 cada año, 1 por cada 1 de sus hijos, cuya sangre abonó el Samhain, y no se detendrá hasta resarcir el daño hecho a las crías que crecieron en su propio vientre—recita.

Todos los presentes palidecen y un sudor frío recorre su espalda.

—¿Y quién es ese Rey Dragón?—Cuestiona el rubio que había estado atento al pequeño Hiccup.

Este frunce el ceño, como si fuera obvio.

—Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III—informa con tranquilidad.

Más de uno ahoga un grito y otros tantos desfallecen al instante.

Stoick el Vasto mira con espanto a su hijo, la culpa por sus acciones carcomen sus entrañas.

Los muertos regresan a cobrar su venganza.

* * *

><p>La brisa canturrea una suave melodía, el sol acaricia las verdes praderas, pequeños dragones y crías de humanos corretean y ríen, jugando con el estanque o con las flores, observados por unos pocos dragones.<p>

Sin ninguna preocupación más que disfrutar.

Oculto en uno de los nidos, recostado contra el pecho de su dragón negro, el Rey Dragón tararea con el viento, acariciando su desnudo vientre, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos la cicatriz que ahí descansa.

Los recuerdos asaltan su mente, el dolor aún atenaza su alma.

La pérdida hundiendo su corazón.

5 pequeños y aún no formados huevos fueron extraídos salvajemente de su vientre, 5 pequeños fetos protegidos por un fuerte cascaron destrozados en el proceso.

Casi puede ver frente a sus ojos la grotesca escena.

Los fetos lanzados al fuego, los cascarones estrellados en el suelo.

Llantos y rugidos que solo él podía oír, la sangre abandonando su cuerpo a borbotones.

Luego, crías de dragones desmembradas y descuartizadas frente a él, escamas regadas, sangre derramada, partes mutiladas y lanzadas para avivar el fuego.

Dragones asesinados por intentar defender a sus crías.

Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y un silencioso sollozo rompe sus labios. El recuerdo de sus hijos y las crías perdidas, la posibilidad de traer nuevas crías al mundo destrozadas.

Un par de alas negras lo cubren y una tibia lengua acaricia su mejilla.

_"__No tristeza. Las cr__í__as huelen la tristeza y se sentir__á__n tristes. No m__á__s tristeza.__"_ susurra una ronroneante y gruesa voz en su cabeza.

Él sonríe con tristeza y se acomoda en el fuerte pecho, acariciando aquí y allí.

—¿No me odias por no poder darte crías enteramente nuestras?—Cuestiona en voz baja y triste.

_"__A__ú__n te tengo a ti, Hiccup. Es todo lo que necesito.__"_

Hiccup ríe y besa la mandíbula de su dragón.

_ "__Ellos pagar__á__n por tu dolor, mi Rey. Pagaran por nuestras cr__í__as y las de los dragones. Pagar__á__n la sangre derramada.__"_

Hiccup sonríe con maldad y se aferra a las negras escamas.

Sí.

Ellos pagarían por la sangre y el dolor.

Y la mejor forma de hacer pagar al culpable de todo, su propio padre, tiene nombre y apellido.

_Hiccup Horrendus Haddock IV_

**Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment**

* * *

><p><strong>*Samhain <strong>(del gaélico Samhuinn, pronunciado sou'en) constituye la tercera y última de las Fiestas de la Cosecha. Significa, literalmente, el fin del verano. Es la festividad pagana más importante del año, puesto que marca el comienzo del Año Nuevo celta y, asimismo, el inicio de la primera de las dos mitades en las que los pueblos celtas dividían el año: el invierno. Recibe otros nombres como Samonis, Última Cosecha, Festival de los Muertos, Festival de Tara o Halloween (All Hollows Eve). Su celebración comienza con el crepúsculo del día 31 de Octubre en el hemisferio norte.


End file.
